deadly_mistakesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hitomi Kino
Hitomi Kino is the daughter of Bayonetta and Sailor Jupiter/Makoto Kino. short description about character Backstory self-explanatory Personality self-explanatory Abilities As a trained Umbra Witch, Hitomi is trained in many aspects of magic, as well as being trained in the arts of alchemy, chemistry, acrobatics, firearms training, medicine, anatomical health, and various science and technological fields, because blahblahblah, basic Umbra Witch stuff. No need to bore you with the details. She can also use Wicked Weaves to summon limbs of her contracted demon to aid her in attacks. Her main combat outfit is made from her hair to accommodate for this. Over the years, she's gained a few animal transformation abilities. Her Cheetah Within ability enhances her speed (and allows her to leap), her Eagle Within ability allows for limited flight, and her Butterfly Within ability allows her to evade attacks easier. Of these abilities, Hitomi gets the most (practical) use out of her Butterfly Within ability. Hitomi's training included the mastery of pretty much any weapon type, allowing her to pretty much instantly use a weapon once obtained. The weapons in her arsenal include: * Dream Weaver -''' a set of four magic handguns. Two are held in her hands, and two are strapped to her heels. Each gun in the set has their own charm and inscription to distinguish which is which. As follows: ** A Star charm on her right-hand gun; engraved is "The Starry Skies" ** A Spiral Galaxy charm on her left-hand gun; "Highways of Fantasy" ** A Sun charm on her right-heel gun; "The Approaching Dawn" ** A Crescent Moon charm on her left-heel gun; "Bright Side of the Moon" * '''Green Tambourine - a magic tambourine that can be used as a discus/throwing weapon, damaging enemies on contact. (This one was a birthday gift.) * Every Rose Has Its Thorns - a magic whip, usually around Hitomi's waist as a belt. The hilt is fashioned like a rose (the very end itself shaped like a rose), while the whip portion is green with splintered parts that resemble thorns. * Rose Earrings - the only non-magical weapons in Hitomi's arsenal. Hitomi was inspired by her other mother to wear rose earrings and throw them as projectiles at enemies. Hey, whatever works. Speaking of her other mother, Hitomi is also well-versed in lightning and electrical attacks. She can generate electric currents when she needs them to strike her opponents. more to be added later Relationships with family, other characters, etc. Trivia * Hitomi's first name has a bit of a double meaning. One of the meanings is from the Japanese 瞳, or "pupil of the eye". Since there are very few Umbra Witches left, Hitomi was taught in part by her mother Bayonetta, who possesses the Left Eye of the World. Hitomi is literally the pupil (student) of the Eye. Gallery Hitomi Kino - DM - 6-28-2016.png|Umbra Witch garb Breaktime doodles - 5A - DM - Grey, Ryker, Hitomi, Heather - 8-22-2016.png|alongside Grey, Ryker Smith, and Heather Mouse-Cricket Category:Deadly Mistakes Characters Category:The Mistakes Category:Females